


family arrangements

by whiteautumn



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Short Stories [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagement, Humour, Lilia's PoV, M/M, and Vikturi, and they are ready to get married!, post-Grand Prix Finals, she's kind of done with Yuri's vocabulary, the whole squad is there although they are explicitly mentioned, this was based off entirely on that, where Yuuri wins, yes even my anti-social seung-gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: “It’s like watching a kid, his parents, and his grandparents.” Her marriage status aside, it kind of made sense. That was an arrangement she could work with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is episode 10 real. Am I real. Is this world real. How am I even alive. 
> 
> Anyway, a 5-minute quickie (lmao) to celebrate the upcoming marriage of our favourite katsudon and his idol (or Viktor and his... love-at-first-sight(?) love? lmao)!! YUURI I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOUUUUU. and this was completely inspired by Lilia telling Yurio to watch what he says lmao cause we both know his adoptive parents won't care so the grandparent (?) has to. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Yamamoto-sensei and Kubo-sensei owns Yuri!!! on Ice, as well as the souls and offerings of all the fangirls in this world. 
> 
> Also. Otaburi (Otabek/Yuri) anyone? HURHURHUR. PRINCE CHARMING ON A MOTORBIKE (nah I know they're just friends for now but hurhurhurhurhurhurhurHUR)

The party was going relatively well, despite its attendees, Lilia reflected, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as she watched Phichit Chulanont flitter about Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov excitedly, phone camera snapping away and commenting how proud he was to be Yuuri’s friend and best man for their upcoming nuptials.

Katsuki looked downright embarrassed, a light flush adorning his face as he gave Chulanont a shy smile, while Nikiforov was outright grinning, an arm wrapped around Katsuki’s shoulders.

“Tche, they’re as hyper as usual,” Yuri offered from his position beside her, hood pulled up and hands pushed deep into his pockets. Lilia raised an eyebrow.

“Well, they are getting married. You really can’t blame either of them.” Otabek offered his opinion from where he was standing beside her student, and Lilia had to take a moment to remember that he was there - they’ve been hanging out for quite a bit since the Grand Prix Finals, despite Yuri’s reluctance to tell her just how things ended up that way.

She would place her money on it being Yuri’s fangirls, but that was another matter to pursue, for another day.

“Marriage, eh.” She mumbled, “Well, hopefully neither of them will end up like a certain someone I know.” Narrowing her eyes, she directed her attention towards her ex-husband, who was being hustled at by Nikiforov at that moment. The blond beside her snorted.

“I don’t think that katsudon and Viktor will end up like you and Yakov… No offence.” He offered hesitantly at the end, as if he was afraid of Lilia going off on him - she was already way past that stage, so she didn’t mind.

“None taken.”

"But Ya~ko~v~”

“No ‘but’s, Vitya,” Her husband frowned at his ex-student, “besides, don't you have to ask Yuri in order to do it?”

“But he’s still not of age!” She visibly felt Yuri tense up at that comment, and watched as her student narrowed his eyes, scrunched up his face and opened his mouth to shoot off a scathing comment. 

“What the hell do you mean by that, you old geezer!” Lilia personally didn’t take any offence from that, despite Yuri’s unintended jab at her and Yakov’s ages in the process.

“Ahhh, see! I knew he’d react like this, so I thought I’d ask you!”

“Come talk to me, then! Stupid!”

“Yuratchka,” She reprimanded sternly, watching as Yuri frowned, pouting out his lower lip into a sulk. His glare never left his face, however, as Nikiforov started pulling Katsuki over, a grin on his face.

“Well, actually, Yuuri and I were thinking of adopting you, Yurio.” Lilia paused, and felt the shocked silence engulf the entire area.

“EH?!” The audience - Chulanont, Giacometti and the others - were the first to react, the only sign of Otabek’s surprise was a widening of his eyes, and Lilia saw Yakov slapping a palm onto his face, muttering something about delicacy. 

As if he could talk. 

“…huh?! Have you gone insane, you stu -“

“Yuratchka.” 

“Lilia! You heard what he said!” Yuri turned his annoyed expression onto her, and she merely stared back with an eyebrow raised. “Who the hell wants to be adopted by stupid Viktor and katsudon!”

“Language.” She sighed. Yuri made a noise of frustration.

“Hahaha! I think that’s a great idea, ain’t it, Yuri!” At the sound of that voice, Otabek closed his eyes in silent resignation, and Yuri’s anger grew, until he was growling.

“Shut up, JJ! Who the hell asked for your opinion anyway, and why are you here?! I thought you weren’t going to give your blessings to their marriage? And why are you still dating this self-centered narcissist, you ugly-ass -“

“Yuratchka,” Lilia glared at her student, she could make do with “stupid”, but Yuri really had to watch his choice of vocabulary - they were really unbecoming of someone who exuded grace and fiery passion on the ice.

…Maybe just the grace part, but an argument could be made for “fiery”.

Katsuki looked like he was done with life - Jean-Jacques Leroy wasn’t too bothered, an arm slung around his fiancée, grinning at the blond.

“Why, because I’m awesome, Yuri, that’s why!” He then turned to Nikiforov and Katsuki, “Congratulations, both of you. It was a shame that Katsuki did actually win the gold medal in the end,” Katsuki’s eyes shined at the mention of his win, while Nikiforov preened for a moment, proud of his fiancé’s achievement, before turning sharp eyes onto Leroy. 

“Perhaps for you, JJ, sorry you won’t be getting married.” His blue eyes shifted to the female beside Leroy for a second, before returning to their original fixation point onto Leroy. Lilia was willing to bet that Nikiforov didn’t feel sorry at all - she was as sure of that as she was sure of her current marriage status.

“Haha! It’s cool,” Leroy shook it off with a grin, eyeing her student, “Well! Good luck trying to adopt Yuri! I think he’ll be a difficult child to handle.” Her student’s ire was at his maximum, and she could see that his face was getting flushed in his annoyance - if there was one thing Yuratchka hated, it was being called a “kid” or treated as one. She sighed and placed a placating hand on his shoulder.

“Let it go, Yuri." 

Evidently Yakov was too lenient towards Yuri, allowing him to do whatever he wanted, Nikiforov didn’t care too much about Yuri’s choice of language and his tendency to mouth off to Leroy, and Katsuki liked to avoid all conflict, so there was no way he was going to tell Yuri to stop.

She just had be the most mature out of all of them, doesn’t she.

Yuri spent a good amount of time grumbling at Leroy’s retreating back, before returning his attention to the two older skaters in front of him.

“So, spill. What’s up with this whole adoption thing?” Ah, as expected, Yuri wasn’t as off-putting about it as he was at the beginning - she wished Yuri would be less confrontational about everything, but that was part of his personality, she supposed.

“I’m glad you asked, Yurio!” Nikiforov replied in a sing-song voice, while Katsuki merely smiled, “Yuuri and I have been talking to Yakov, and we’d really like to adopt you, if your grandfather would allow, of course.” Yuri twitched, and Lilia knew that despite his initial complaints, he was actually considering the proposal - for all that he claimed to hate Nikiforov and wanting to beat Katsuki, the fact remains that they were special to him, and neither of the older skaters would be competing anymore, so Yuri’s lost all his reasons to be antagonistic towards them.

“…. I can ask grandfather for you.” Yuri conceded until after a while, and Katsuki’s eyes widened in happy surprise, calling out a joyful “Yurio!” Nikiforov was grinning from ear to ear.

“Tche, stop that. I insist that you two are still disgusting, it’s not like I want to be around you or your snuggly and lovey-dovey selves anyway.” Yuri mumbled, eyes shifting away from them, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Oh! Japanese tsundere.”

“Viktor!” 

“HAH?! I’ll show you ‘tsun’, you stupid geezer!” She sighed, Yuri can be so volatile at times.

If the adoption does go through - she was pretty sure it would, given the status of those three - it seems that the task of watching Yuri’s conduct is still left up to her.

“It’s like watching a kid, his parents, and his grandparents.” Chulanont commented with a grin, exchanging looks with Ji from China, and Lilia was silently glad that Yuri was so into his argument with the other two that he did not hear it. 

Her marriage status aside, she supposed his words kind of made sense.

That was an arrangement she could work with.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have a finals coming up soon and I literally shouldn't be doing this but whatevs. 
> 
> I will write more for this pair soon! <3 WE WON 2k16 :3


End file.
